


two of us together

by GirlsLikeKings



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Top Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun-centric, even though its IM not LIM, im so sorry im bad at fluff, never thought about this ship though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Prompt:ChangKi fluff to smut. Kihyun goes to visit Changkyun at his studio, because they are hiding their relationship in front of their members and this is the only place they can be together safely.ORKihyun and Changkyun just want some time alone.





	two of us together

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> I never thought of this ship before so I thought it would be interesting to write. I hope you enjoy it!

"Let’s order in some food.” Changkyun says to the elder as his head moves to a more comfortable spot on his lap. They had both been so occupied by their phones, Changkyun hadn't realized how hungry he was. Lately with all the preparations for the comeback tour, there wasn't much time to be alone together. Changkyun's studio seemed to be the only safe place they could go and just be without the other guys asking a million questions.

"What are you in the mood for??" Kihyun remarks concentrating on an article he came across about how to make the perfect chocolate cake with only two ingredients.

Changkyun pauses. And he thinks. He pauses and he thinks. "Bingsu. It's been awhile since I have had it."

"That’s dessert and not a real meal."

"What’s your point??"

Kihyun looks down at the younger and grins, "You are so cute, you know that??"

"Yeah. I know."

Just then Kihyun's phone rings, "Hello??"

Changkyun sits up a bit, nervous energy in his eyes. "Who is it??" He mouths.

Kihyun ignores him and continues talking on the phone in a normal tone.

Once the elder hangs up Changkyun pats his shoulder anxiously, "Who was it?? Do they know?? Are they on the way over here to drag us out by our feet?!"

Kihyun grabs Changkyun's face and kisses him gently all over. "It was Shownu. He's oblivious. He just wanted to know where the remote was."

He relaxes in his boyfriend's hands and kisses, "Oh. Okay." Sneaking around wasn't always the plan you know. They had always planned to tell the other guys about their relationship but something always got in the way. Like eating. Eating is important.

"It's okay, no one suspects anything. No one even knows I'm here." Kihyun softly kisses the brown haired boy's lips.

Changkyun grabs his hands and places them in his own and sighs. "I'm sorry we have to sneak around. I'm just not ready to let them know how much I love you. I want you all to myself for as long as I can."

Kihyun smiles a warm smile, "I know baby, it's okay. I love you and that's all that matters."

Changkyun leans in and begins to kiss Kihyun with passionate force. "I love you too. I need you." He pushes him back against the couch and begins to roughly kiss the sensitive area around his collar bone. Biting back a moan, Kihyun threw his head back, giving him more access.

“You smell amazing.” He whispered harshly, taking Kihyun's hands and intertwining them with his own as he continues to kiss and suck every area around his neck and face.

“Changkyun”, he panted, “I need you too.” Effortlessly, Kihyun lifted up and pushed Changkyun on his back kissing his lips softly as he unbuckled his belt and pushed his hand down the elastic of his boxers, cupping his hardening dick in the warmth of his hands and stroking the member to life.

Changkyun muttered several curses, as his head rolled back and his eyes closed.

“Do you like this, baby?” He grunted, feeling his dick get harder and firmer.

Changkyun watched as Kihyun bit on his lower lip and squeezed his eyes together tightly and began pumping his hips wildly in his hand.

Kihyun removed his hands from beneath his boxers and wrapped them around his waist. Gently pushing Changkyun's hands up, he turned him over to face the couch cushions and unbuckled his pants pulling out his member.

Kissing the back of Changkyun's neck he spoke, “Tell me if you're ready for this baby. I want you let me know you want me inside of you.”

Changkyun let out a whimper as he nodded slowly, he loved when Kihyun made sure he was comfortable before making love to him.

Kihyun smirked as he pulled down Changkyun's pants and positioned himself on top of him. The tip of his dick making it's way enthusiastically to the entrance of Changkyun's hole. Changkyun inhaled swiftly just as Kihyun pumped his hips and buried himself deep inside of him. He gripped the cushions, trying to keep his moans in check, but the thrusting Kihyun was doing was short circuiting his brain.

“So tight.” Kihyun moaned, before pulling his earlobe into his mouth with his teeth and suckling on it.

Wanting to match Kihyun thrust for thrust, Changkyun got up on all fours and moved himself to the rhythm of Kihyun's pumping until he felt that all to familiar tremble start at his toes and work its way up his legs.

“I- I’m- oh-!!” He panted. The tremors grew stronger and stronger until he violently shook from the mere strength of his orgasm. His walls contracting and releasing around Kihyun’s throbbing dick as he felt him moving harshly inside of him. Kihyun didn’t relent having not come himself yet. Changkyun gripped the arm of couch for dear life, trying his hardest to keep the scream that worked its way from his stomach, up his throat and to the tip of his tongue, at bay. Tears slide from his eyes. Fingers turning white from how hard he was gripping the cushion.

Finally, the moment his body craved, arrived. “Me too”, Kihyun gritted out, pumping harder and faster as his juices flowed from him to inside of Changkyun. Working his hips to the sound of his beating heart, drumming loudly in his ears.

Spent, the two of them lay there, Changkyun trying to catch his breath and Kihyun lying on top of him still inside. Kihyun began placing breathless kisses on Changkyun's back as he couldn't focus on anything else. Afraid to ruin the moment they continued in soft bliss until they heard voices approaching the door.

Quickly the two of them sprang up and began fixing their clothes, laughing as the voices grew closer and closer. Changkyun kissed Kihyun one more time before he hopped on the computer and began looking for a beat to edit. Kihyun straightened up the couch and turned the air con so the air wasn't so stuffy and sex filled.

Jooheon knocked on the door before typing in the code to get inside the studio. In walked Jooheon and Minhyuk with various drinks and snacks, "What's up! Kihyun, I didn't know you were here!"

“Hey”, they both greeted, hoping the group wouldn’t suspect what they just finished doing.

"Why's it so dark in here??" Minhyuk remarked looking around and plopping himself down on the couch.

“No reason.” Kihyun replied while exchanging greetings with Jooheon and grabbing a Tropicana Grape soda. “We actually just got here like 30 minutes ago.” He smiled at Changkyun with a mischievous glint in his chocolate colored eyes.

“Cool. Thought you guys were up to something.” Jooheon said laughing and going to sit next to Changkyun.


End file.
